Colostrum is a form of milk produced by mammals in late pregnancy and the few days after giving birth. Colostrum is also known as “immune milk” due to increased levels of components important in mediating immune responses, in particular immunoglobulins. In addition, colostrum is rich in protein, polysaccharides and important nutrients and vitamins. Thus, colostrum is regarded as a composition with beneficial healthcare properties. Most compositions containing colostrum are made by the addition of purified, freeze dried colostrum powder. (Wadstein, 2002, Rafkin, 2005). In human and animal cells, colostrum proteins have shown to interact through cell surface receptors and influence processes such as morphogenesis, wound repair and anti-inflammatory processes. But these factors can be limited due to the poor mechanical properties, rapid degradation and in vivo clearance when powdered colostrum is used.
The food industry is constantly on the lookout for new and better food-ingredients for potential enhancement of the rheological properties of processed food.
It is in the consumer's interest to minimize the use of additives. Therefore it is of interest to be able to modify the functionality of original food components, whereby the use of additives with declaration obligations can be minimised. Modifications of milk proteins to improve their gelling properties may involve agglomeration, or alterations of the surface of milk proteins to enhance the water-binding properties of the proteins. The aim of the process for agglomeration of dairy proteins in industry is to improve the functionality of available milk proteins producing more viscosity and enhancing texture.
In yogurt, the agglomeration of whole milk proteins increases viscosity and decreases syneresis by improving the water holding capacity of the gel. This can lead to standard formulations with a richer, high-quality texture or reformulated products that maintain the expected creamy mouth feel.
Hyaluronic acid and (salts thereof) is a type of hydrocolloid and is a non-sulphated member of the family of glycosaminoglycans, a diverse group of compounds involved in critical functions within the eukaryote cell. Hyaluronic acid is well known for its large water binding capacity, and hence moisturising properties.
Compositions containing a mixture of colostrum, or parts of colostrum, and hyaluroniuc acid are well known in a number of applications, including inhibition of bacterial growth (US20070110758), oxidative stress regulation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,847), nutritional supplements (WO2007/112716 and WO2007/112717) and cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical compositions (WO2007/009790, WO2007/039124, WO2007/000651).